Is This a Dream?
by Giggertiger
Summary: This is about a girl that buys a mysterious DVD, after watching at least a minute of it, she seems to fall asleep and be sucked into a strange Dream World.
1. Chapter 1

I was just at the store, a normal day. I had a back pack slung over my shoulder, whistling as I went down the aisles looking for a movie to buy in the electronics section. Stopping, a DVD catching my attention. It had no title on the front, just a pink background with a bright red rose in the center. "Huh, this seems interesting.." I mumbled to myself and walked to the checkout counter with it in hand, half of the store seemed dead, just the employees and a few people here besides me. I set it on the counter and pulled out a wadded twenty dollar bill. "Keep the change." I muttered to the clerk and walked away with it, towards my house which luckily was just across the street. My house is small, from the outside it looked like it could only house two people. Not bothering to check for mail, leaving it for my mother to do after she gets home from work, I came up onto the porch and opened the creaking wooden door and stepped inside. The living room was a bit messy, bowls stacked up on top of each other on the coffee table. DVDs I also had bought strewn on the floor around the disc player that was beside the television. Kneeling down, I opened the case and popped the disc in. I stood up and went over to the couch, clearing it from chips and popcorn that my little brother probably left. Sitting down, I turned on the television and waited for it to start. I Didn't know what came over me, but I felt a bit drowsy, eyes slightly closing and soon I fell asleep. It didn't seem long until I felt a sharp pain in my forehead. My eyes flew open, raising my head to look around. I wasn't home, nor was I sitting on the couch. I was laying on the sidewalk in front of a large school! I sat up in alarm and looked around. "This isn't my home…or my town." "Hey! Commoner!" Spinning around, I turned to look to see who was calling, trying to shield my eyes so I could get a better look at them. It was still difficult to see but I could hear them coming closer. I started to feel that sharp pain again, making my whole head throb. "My name is Ta-" Before they could finish I crumpled to the ground. One thing I noticed was the voice was male. I blacked out as soon as he knelt down to help. The last thing I saw was a pair of blue eyes and blonde hair.


	2. Chapter 2

Oh boy. Maybe I shouldn't have bought that DVD in the first place, and I wouldn't be in this mess. I don't know what is real, or what is part of a horrible dream, I screwed up big time! There was that painful headache I was feeling again. Licking my dry lips, I slowly open my eyes just a tiny bit. Bright lights were all I was able to see, that made the throbbing in my head worse. "I think it's waking up…" whispered a voice, sounding a bit familiar. "She is a girl not an _it_." another voice, one that was as familiar as the other had been. I could not take anymore of this! Forcing my eyes wide open, I stared up at the faces of two boys. Both were in blue jackets and black pants. _Those look like school uniforms. _I thought, blinking. One had lengthy blonde hair and blue eyes, maybe that was the one I saw before I fell unconscious. He stepped behind the taller, serious looking boy, as if I was going to attack him. had a pair of glasses resting on his nose, ebony black hair. In his arms was a black book, scribbling down something with a pencil. Giving I groan I sat up, now feeling pain in my limbs and side. "Is…this a music room?" I asked, looking at my surroundings. The room I was in was pretty big and spacious. The walls seemed to be painted pink with white trimmings. Two white doors were at the other side; they seem to almost be up to the ceiling. The boy with glasses gave a sigh, as if I was hopeless. He turned around and started to walk away, "She's your problem Tamaki!" So that was his name. Tamaki pouted, "But WHY? The only reason why I brought her in was because I couldn't just leave her there in front of the school!" Oh god! He sure is a whiney person. Something like my baby brother. I stared at him silently, waiting for his complaining to end. When Tamaki finally stopped he stared at him. It seemed like about five minutes that we both just sat there while the boy (who I later find out his name is Kyoya) kept writing away in that stupid black book of his. "So…," the blonde haired boy said after the moment of silence, "I see from those clothes you are a commoner. Like Haruhi!" There was a rush excitement that came over him. "HEY HARUHI! I found some of your own kind!" Tamaki said after one of the white doors closed, revealing girl. She wore the same outfit as the two boys, brown hair cut short. Tamaki was now jumping up and down. Definitely like my baby brother. "Calm down senpai!" Haruhi mumbled to him, probably worn out already by the idiot's behavior. I could not take it anymore, "GAH! I can't wait to wake up from this stupid dream!" I yelled, slamming my fists on the cushions of the couch that I had been laying on. Kyoya looked up from his writing, "Oh, you think this is a dream, do you?" Amusement flickered on his face.


	3. Chapter 3

"What do you mean?" I practically hissed through my clenched teeth. Silence was all I got in return. I wanted to strangle everyone except for Haruhi. Sighing, I slouched down on the couch. "We'll figure it out I'm sure." Haruhi said after a moment's silence. "YES!" Tamaki agreed, leaping up into the air, "But, you'll have to stick with us until we can make a plan… Since you and Haruhi are both girls, you can stay with her. She has plenty of room!" "You don't need to be volunteering me like that." She mumbled, arms crossing over her chest. This didn't make me feel one bit better. "Now we'll have to make you look like a student here at Ouran-" I didn't care anymore, I stormed across the room with fists balled up and left, slamming the door shut. Grumbling, I stomped down the stairs, looking around the hallways. PINK IS EVERYWHERE! Ugh I can't stand the color pink if you haven't noticed, I'm not a very girly person. Suddenly I tripped, tumbling down the stairs. I will feel more pain later. Surprisingly I didn't go to far as something had blocked my way. It was like I had been on a merry-go-'round, everything was spinning. "Hey!" There came a high pitched voice; sounded like a girl's to me. What I saw was a super tall boy, hands shoved in his pockets, dark hair something like Kyoya's. He gave a grunt, looking down at me. This was the far most strangest sight I have seen so far. Clinging to him, was a cute (I'm not even kidding!) boy. He looked something like a stuffed doll! Gripped in his hand was a pink bunny "Hello!" he said, jumping down from the silent taller boy, "I'm Honey!" he giggled. I forced myself to get up, still feeling dizzy. "H-hey." I managed as I clutched my head. "Looks like she met Honey and Mori senpai already." Kyoya said. He, Haruhi, and Tamaki were standing outside the music room. "Yippee..." I said unenthusiastically. More people.


End file.
